My Life
by Gotheriffic
Summary: The story begins with Roze and her friends since childhood. They fight, yell, and get on each other's last nerve, but in the end always stick together...at least for now. What will Roze learn about her parents and the secret her mother has been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and all the people in my story are not real! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1 **

It's been a while since I was able to hang out with my friends. They can be tons of fun, but that's not the point. The point is that I really fond of one of them. He can be really nice, but he doesn't even feel the same way I do about him and so he goes on dates with so many other girls I can't keep track anymore. So that brings me to the question why? Why do I like him at _all_?

Well, anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Roze. I'm 16 years old. I have red hair with jade green eyes. I more or less dress like a punk; at least that's what my older sister says when she comes strutting through my room like it's hers.

My sister's name is Kimi. We share the same birthday, but are not twins. We are a year apart. My older sister is basically a prep. She loves the color pink, has white blond hair with bright blue eyes and is a cheerleader. The typical, stereotype things. She drives me insane! Like the guy I just mentioned, I can't seem to keep track of who she is dating, but then again I don't think I would want to. She'll date just about anyone. Not saying that all cheerleaders are like that I mean I've met one or two that have morals unlike most of them. I guess I'm just unlucky when it comes to bumping into the right people.

Anyway, I also live with my mom. She is _the_ sweetest person you will meet. I love her to death because, well, she is my mother and that she doesn't care if I beat the crap out of someone. In fact she encourages it because the school system doesn't seem to encourage good behavior. There's basically a fight everyday.

Then there's my dad. He doesn't like me for whatever reason. We just never get along. When it comes to my sister, though, he'll drop everything just to help her or take her side even if she's wrong. It's always been this way ever since I could remember. I think it would be safe to say that I really hate it.

I guess I'll get to my friends later because at this point I really don't want to talk about them. We got into one of our fights again when someone has to buckle and say sorry. I have a feeling Renjiro is going to be the first one to crack for Faia, he's the guy who has way too much time on his hands. Renjiro and I have a really close relationship.

Anyhow, not many things happen to me. I just get into a ton of trouble at school and with my dad. I guess I should just get on with it, right? I thought so. So let's see what am I doing at this moment? Oh! _Right_! How could I forget? I'm watching my sister come home from her date and the guy must kiss great because they have been doing that for the past seven minutes.

I have the pleasure of having the room with the balcony near the front door but over the garage. So there's not much to watch. My mom was nice enough to teach me how to garden so at least the area I look out to has some nice plants. I mean I can't plant on the driveway, but around it, oh yeah, that's my territory. Of course, though, my sister goes out of her way to destroy what I have planted on the way out of the car. Nice of her. I'll just have to remember to hide all her make-up later and put it in dad's car because he leaves the earliest to work. This in turn means she'll most likely be late for school. I'm such a little demon.

*Knock Knock**Door slams open*

"Hey, could you be a little louder? I think the house down the street couldn't hear you?" I said with a laugh to Kimi.

"Look, I know you like Brad, but he's my boyfriend. So could you please stop watching us make out?! I mean really, try not to make it so evident that you like him. You'll never get a boyfriend just gawking at them."

"First of all, I'm proud that you used a 'big' word. Second do you even know what that means? Or did you just pick that up from your tutor?" I inquired.

"Just stop being so jealous." Kimi said exasperatedly.

"Okay." I told her with a laugh, "what ever you say, master."

"GIRLS! Dinner's ready! Oh, and no more fighting. Come down and eat." Mom yelled from down the stairs. It's really creepy how she knows that we're fighting when she is on the other side of the house. It must be a mom thing.

"But, Mom, I'm not hungry! Can't I just go to bed?" Kimi shouted back.

"NO! You will come down and eat. And don't say you're fat; I'll make you a salad if that's what you think."

"EWWWW! No way. I'm not hungry."

I walked past her. "Could you, please, stop sounding like a five year old? It's getting annoying." I informed her. Well, that got her. She was on my tail the whole way to the kitchen, shouting at me, saying things hoping that they would get a reaction out of me. My mom only smiled at me. She knew why I did it. It was so that we didn't have a screaming match from down the stairs. Dad had something to say about it, though.

"Young lady, what is your problem? You don't just go around insulting people! Don't you have any respect for your older sister? Who is so kind to you and buys you gifts almost every month?"

"Ummm…if you call getting a thong with some birth control pills a gift? You can have it." I picked up my milk and started to drink it. That's when he turned red face mad. I knew I was in for it and he didn't believe that his pride and joy would give such a gift. (She had actually given me that 'gift' on my 13th birthday). Mom then stepped in.

"We are at the dinner table! No more yelling, screaming or accusing each other of anything. Now that that's settled, everyone will eat and we will a play nice with one another." She smiled and started to eat.

I ate rather quickly and raced to my room and locked myself in. It was dark by now so I turned on my lights to find a certain someone sleeping on my bed. I silently snuck up slowly…

"FAIA!!!!!!!!!" I shouted right into his ear. He sat straight up wide-eyed and a wake. Then he saw me and gave me one of his pissed off looks and rolled over. That's when I realized he must of got crap from the guys to come over and apologize for being an idiot.

"Faia, get the hell off of my bed; I need to sleep there tonight."

"Too bad, I guess you have to sleep on the ground tonight."

"I will call my dad up and he will drop kick you to the other end of the state, if you don't get off my bed."

"Why must you used your dad?" he whined.

"Because that's the only way you listen to me."

"Your still mad about the whole 'Your not pretty and not that strong thing' are you?" I gave him a 'no duh!' look. He rolled his eyes and slid off the bed.

"You suck, you know that, Roze?" I jumped on to my bed and cuddled a pillow.

"I know." I replied happily.

"Okay, so I guess you know why I'm here. So do I have to say it?"

"Yes, of course, you have to say it. I won't forgive you other wise."

"I'm…I'm…so…rr…y"

"You are forgiven. You can go back to your little girlfriend now." I waved him off so I could get some rest. The next day my mom wanted me to go to the flower shop with her, so I had a busy day ahead. It's summer time and I already have my schedule jam packed with stuff to do.

"See that's just it. I saw her kissing another guy at the mall. So I called her up and told her were through. But then again, I was going to break up with her anyway." He looked up at me. "And I heard that you and your mom were going shopping for some plants, so I thought I would help out by driving back an forth to drop and pick up the flowers you guys decide on."

"No." That was my answer. I really didn't want him to come because I kind of like him a great deal and he is not interested in me at all, so I don't want to get too attached to him.

"Well that's no fun! Why not? I'm going to be bored stiff, while you are actually doing something."

"Why don't you go hang out with Yukio, Joben and Renjiro?" I suggested.

"Well, they were kind of hoping you let them come along to."

"What?! No way. I will not play host with you guys."

"AWWW! That's mean, Roze! We're your friends; we should be hanging out more often." I rolled my eyes.

"Faia, we've got all summer…besides we could have been hanging out more if you didn't have to go out with that sleaze you called a girlfriend."

"Sorry you feel that way. So come on, we'll have so much more fun together and if you say yes I'll leave and let you sleep."

"You will honestly, let me get my rest if I say yes?" He nodded.

"Fine…but be good!"

"Alright! I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"I'm going with my mom."

"Your mom said if it was alright with you, that you would ride with me and the others."

"You mean you already checked with my mother?!"

"Yeah, I mean I don't think she would like people all of the sudden just show up to go shopping with you." Faia said with a chuckle.

"Faia….you are going to drive me into insanity."

"Whatever, see ya tomorrow at 7:00." He said as he jumped out of my window and started his car and drove off into the night. To be truthful I hate it when he comes into my room and doesn't use the front door. No one in the house likes it when he does that accept my mother who seems to be quite use to it. I've known Faia and his little band of friends since the fifth grade. We never got along, so I don't know how we are friends now, but we get into so many fights; people begin to wonder if we are an old married couple.

Faia and his friends are all one year older than me, we don't have very many classes together. This is alright by me because I wouldn't want to get into trouble with some of the teachers. I kind of like to get along with them because then it's easy to pass their class. Those guys get into more trouble than me. I guess I should tell you that Faia doesn't have a true mother or father. Well he kind of does, but they aren't his biological parents. His parents just left him on the door step of the Smith's house. They now take care of him because they always wanted a child, but Mrs. Smith couldn't have one biologically so they call Faia a miracle.

Faia has a weird hair style because it's jet black that sticks up like it defies gravity. (It's _so _weird!). Faia really doesn't have any wish to see or even look for his parents. It's pretty depressing, but if they left him to fend for himself, then what's the point of looking for the parents? It's not like something might have changed their minds. If something did they would've have come back by now.

I mean I would hate it if that happened to me. Not like it would; my life is kind of boring. All I do beat people up, get into trouble, make good grades in class, and eat, sleep, and breathe. That's about it. So yeah, boring, but wouldn't change it for the world because I'm content and that's good enough for me. Well, time to sleep and awake to another day.

Kay! How do you like it? I know…don't worry it will be better next time! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hauksho characters! All names are made up and are not real people. Also I would like to thank my reviewer! THANK YOU!!!!! Please review again.

**Chapter 2 **

The next day went normally. No drama, which is good because I didn't need it. I had a pretty weird dream that I was in different world and there was a bunch of demons and such. Weird but not enough to scare me or anything. In fact it felt like home…that's what should be creepy. But whatever.

So we made a huge amount of trips to and from the shop to the house because my mom and I have no self control when it comes to picking out plants. We got loads of roses, mostly red ones because they're my mom's favorite. After all the running around my mom said that we would plant them tomorrow or something because she was tried.

Of course after Faia and the others heard this and they took over the house and hung around for awhile. Kimi and my dad were out, so it didn't really matter. As the boys were in the kitchen there was a knock at the door. I went over and open to find this blue haired girl who looked like she was in her early 20's.

"Hello?" I said slowly as I looked her up and down. I had never, in my life, seen this girl before, so I was a little suspicious of her.

"Hi, there. I was wondering if your mother was home." She responded in a cheerful voice with the biggest smile.

"Yeah, she's home, but she's resting. Can you come back later or I can take a message if you want." I was, of course, still eyeing her. I knew almost all of the people my mom talked to. Most of them were old people. She hardly had anyone her own age to talk to, so for her to talk to a young girl in her 20's, highly doubtful.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is very important, so could you wake her up for me." She asked politely this time a smaller smile. Being the pain in the ass I am I couldn't help but keep asking what the world was so important that I had to wake my mother for. I mean it doesn't look so imperative if she has a smile on her face, right?

"Well, _I'm_ sorry, but unless I know what the emergency is I can't really do anything for you." I am so going to get chewed out for this later, but I don't really care.

"Look, I'm not really allowed to disclose the information to you. It's for your mother alone to know about and if she wants you to know then she will tell you. Now please, will you get your mother for me?!" Man, I really got her in panic mode fast. That was no fun…I wonder if I should get my mom…I guess I just don't want to wake her because she hardly ever gets enough rest as it is.

So I gave a heavy sigh and just as I turned around I went straight into Faia's chest. As much as I like the guy and all it is still very awkward to have your face there. I pushed him away and was about to yell at him for not telling me he was behind me when he said…

"Hey, you are the one that has been watching me for some time now. What do you want?" I looked over my shoulder to see she her face dumb founded and pink.

I gave her a look like 'you've been stalking him' then I told her, "Come in and I'll get my mom. Faia take her to the reading room for me." He gave me a nod and I went up to get my mom when she came out giving a slight yawn.

"Hey, mom you got a guest. She's in the reading room. Do you want me to make tea and bring it to you? You look like you need something."

"No, no that won't be necessary, but thank you sweetheart." She gave me a tired smile and slowly walked down to the reading room and closed the door.

"Who was at the door?" Renjiro questioned.

"Some weird blue haired girl. That claimed she knew my mom. She looks like she's in college. I thought for a moment it might be one of Faia's girlfriends when I first saw her. To put the icing on the cake she's been following Faia around…"

"Yes, and she's been following you too." Faia was behind me again. I hate it when he does stuff like that. It drives me crazy and I just don't know how he does it. (I can never get him back…he always seems to know and turns around to show that he knows that I'm there.) "I would also like to say that I do not, I repeat, do not like older women."

"Because you still got a few girls left right around your age, right? Or do you like the girls that are 14. They fall all over you, you know." Yukio stepped into the conversation.

"That's just wrong." Faia said.

"Then tell us why you always wind up with a new girl about every month or so." Joben asked and gave him a stern look.

"Why do I feel like everyone hates the girls I go out with?"

"Because you never just stick with one. You are easily bored and it's hard to even to talk to you because your new girlfriend sticks to you like glue." Joben said fed up.

"Can we discuss this in the kitchen, so I can get something to eat?" I told them. I'm sure that they just realized that they were talking about this in front of me and immediately shut up and nodded. They all basically know that I really like Faia. I'm sure Faia, himself, knows. So they chew him out when ever the subject of his girlfriends comes up.

We went into the kitchen and started to just pull out random snacks not really talking to each other. So to make it better I went down to the basement and got it set up for a move and I pulled the first thing my hand landed on. It was _The Mummy_.A personal favorite because I really love history and all that stuff. When I went to see how the guys were; Faia was outside and the other three were sitting around the dinner table looking even more upset than when I left them.

"What happened?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing. Faia just wanted to get some fresh air." Renjiro answered.

"Right; and my name is Mary-Jane." I walked out to talk to Faia. "Hey, you guys aren't suppose to be fighting that's my job with you. Now go inside and we'll watch a movie."

"There's no point…"

"Are you going to try to make me the optimist in the group? If so we're all doomed." Faia couldn't help but give a little smile. He knew better than anyone that I wasn't the most forward happy type to say 'you can do it' like a cheerleader.

"Are you mad that I date a lot?"

"You want me to brutally honest or give a white lie to make you feel better?"

"I'll go with brutally honest."

"I'm not mad, you get over your girlfriends fast and I don't know if that's healthy. You need some time to yourself. You got your whole life a head of you; you don't need a girlfriend right away."

"And why would any of you care about something like that? It's not like I'm doing one night stands or anything with them."

"Thanks for the visual and remember you're the one that wanted the brutally honest truth." I hate it when he doesn't listen to me. It drives me up the wall, but I have to hide it so that way he doesn't know how to make me upset. I think this is why I'll never actually go out with him. I love him and all, but I don't think if he asked me out that I would say yes. "So, let's go watch a movie. I got _The_ _Mummy _out. Let's go make popcorn and some drinks and just relax. And while you're at it make up with those three. You guys are best friends. It would really be stupid to stop talking to them because of your dating life."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be in in a minute. Roze, can you get me a root beer soda? Please?"

"Sure, but only because you said please." I gave him a side glace and looked around. I was sure I had heard someone in the backyard. We have lots of flowers in front of our forest of trees. We even have a path way if you wanted to admire the trees and wild flowers. So he have people come through all the time, but Faia doesn't like it too much because we used to have a crazy person go through and he used to threaten me a lot as a child. But not long after he came to the neighborhood the police picked him up for some crime or another. Faia is always watching out for me and the others. But this was different; it almost sounded like someone was jumping from branch to branch in the trees.

I went inside and made the popcorn and got the sodas ready. Renjiro, Yukio, and Joben had already gone down to the basement and were putting the movie in and everything when my mom's friend came into the kitchen. It seemed like she was looking for something and got caught.

"Can I help you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was hoping you could tell me where your father was." She gave a slight shake in her voice. I looked up at the clock it was around 3:30 getting kind of late even for them. They would normally be home promptly at three. That was just how they were when they went out. So then why were they not home. Or did they come in when I was outside, but that was unlikely because my sister can't help but flirt with Faia and the others.

"I'll go up and see if they're up stairs." I put the drinks on the counter and quickly ran up to Kimi's bedroom. I knocked to be polite so that way she wouldn't throw a fit. But no one answered. I opened the door to find the room empty and her windows open. I went in and closed the windows and went to my dad's room to see if he was home because Kimi could've just gone out with a friend when she got home. But there was no one to be found in my father's room either.

Just as I was coming out of my dad's room I heard some whispering coming from my room at the end of the hall. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear them. When I couldn't hear them I got an old sword from my dad's room. I knew how to open the case and everything because I saw him do it once. My dad is really into the whole sword thing. I pulled it out of its sheath and quietly went to my door. I opened the door a crack to make sure I wasn't just hearing things.

_Inside Roze's Room_

"Hey, are you sure she's the one who has that necklace?" Michio questioned.

"Look all I know is dad and Koenma both told me that she has the necklace and we are to bring it back to him." Toshiro told him for the thousandth time.

"Did you get a look at what kind of jewelry this girl wears? I don't think she has the dam thing." Michio complained.

"Stop whining and keep looking; her father was sure that he gave it to her when she was just a baby. So it's around here somewhere." Toshiro spilled the contents of a drawer out on the floor.

"Do you think that maybe the older sister stole it? Or maybe she's wearing it?"

"It's possible; maybe we should check the sister's room. We can't over look anything…." Toshiro looked around, "Did you shut the door all the way?"

"I thought I did. It probably popped open or something."

"Well, whatever lets go down the hall and see, but be quiet."

_Back to Roze_

*Well, I guess I'll let them open the door and I'll beat them down with the sword.* (thought process)

So when they opened the door, I jumped and tackled one of them to the floor which both let out a yelp. Then, as if on queue, Faia came up with Renjiro and pushed the guys to the floor with their hands behind their backs. They, of course, were struggling, but then something came flying at Faia and Renjiro. They move out of the way, but that loosened their grip on the two guys who fled out the balcony of my room and rush into the woods. They were fast and Faia was about to go after them when another sharp object came flying at his head. So all in all they got a way.

"Hey are you okay, Faia?" I still had the sword in my hand and I think I had gotten one with it but I didn't know for sure.

"I'm fine. I didn't get any scratches or anything of that sort, but I don't like loosing to a pair of wimps." I picked up the metal object that was trying to hit him. It was a very thick needle. It could have done some serious damage to them if they hadn't moved. I looked around my room. It was a mess. Everything in my jewelry box was spilled out and tangled. My bed sheets had been jumbled up and my mattress moved. Even my closet with all my clothes and personals spread out everywhere. I was going to take a day to put my room back together.

I gave a huge sigh and flopped on my mattress, which was on the floor and silently cursed the boys that went through my stuff.

"Roze!" my mother called up to me. I didn't answer I was still muttering all the profanity about the two guys. So she made her way up to see for herself what all the racket was. It must have been a sight because my mother gave a gasp and looked at Faia and Renjiro and then at me.

"It wasn't us some guys went through everything. I guess they wanted us to know that they were here. Faia and Renjiro were the ones that scared them off." I would give her the details later. My mother nodded understanding and helped me up and pushed all of us out of the room and closed the door.

"Go down stairs and watch your movie and your father and I will fix up you room for you before you have to go to bed. So don't worry about it and we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and went to the basement.

We watched our movie; my sister and father came home not long after. My sister had come down to flirt with Faia who seemed to be in one of those moods where he didn't want anyone to touch him. So he wasn't even paying any mind to my sister. When the movie ended it wasn't really dark out so Faia jumped into his car and the guys threw me in the back seat with them and dropped them all at home and them went back to my house where Faia spent the night in the guest bedroom down the hall.

He always spends the night if he's worried about my family's safety. My mother doesn't mind at all that he stays the night or if he came to live with us for that matter. That extra bedroom has been considered, for the longest time, Faia's second bedroom because he stays over that often. As long as his parents know where he is they don't care that much.

So we all kind of sat down and ate something and went to bed, and just as my mom promised, my room was back to normal. But I was still curious about why someone would sneak into my room and wreck it. I don't have anything they want. At least nothing worth any large sums of money.

Well that all I have for now…sorry it's still kind of boring, but it's just build up for later. : ) R&R


End file.
